


Hyrule’s New Neighbors

by mayonoaise



Series: An au with too many ocs [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff (only a bit), Other, e g g, snakey boys, super minor sidlink, super self indulgent, this story goes nowhere, uhh traveling i guess, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonoaise/pseuds/mayonoaise
Summary: Link meets a bunch of snakes and they throw a party yeehaw. Its just some fun trash





	1. Hidden City

**Author's Note:**

> Listen buddy, I am not a wise man. Don’t @ me this is written like crap but here we go. Basically I just created an entire race of snake people cuz im edgy like that. I guess if I don’t explain them well enough or you got questions just comment. This is my first time posting so be gentle i talk shit but am very frail

Hidden village

Link frowned, and moved his torch around in the darkness. Just as he had thought, the thick black was different here than throughout the rest of the swampy trial. He had already gotten the shrine, and the hinox was dead, but he had just wanted to make sure he had gotten everything before heading out. Sure enough, between these two dragon headed statues there was darkness like everywhere else, but here the torch couldn’t pierce it, like some thick fog. He took out his sheika slate to see what this area looked like on the map, and his brow furrowed in confusion when he saw that his marker was standing in the swamp on the outskirts of the trees. 

But...that wasn’t right. The sheika slate had never been wrong before, it couldn’t just have glitched out now. Then again it didn’t work during sandstorms, so maybe it was like that? He scrolled through his runes to try and highlight what he was missing, and grinned when something glowed red in the fog ahead of him. Aha, a metal slab covered the ground. He suspected there must be a chest, or maybe a korok beneath it like usual, and connected the slate to the slab magnesis. It glowed and the magnet lifted it into the air, rather slower than usual he noted, but he managed to toss it to the side. Putting his slate away, he grabbed his torch and stepped into the deep black. He coughed, alarmed at the sudden pressure in his chest and difficulty breathing, as if the air was thin. He pressed forward, using the little light his torch could offer him, and leaned over the hole the metal had been covering. 

No chest. In fact it was so dark he could only see it was a hole because he had nearly tripped and fallen right in. He tossed the torch to the side, it’s use expended in this darkness, and felt around the hole. Stone, just about a foot lower than the dirt. Then more, a foot below that. He frowned and felt around the wall of the hole, and his eyes widened as his fingers dragged across some cylindrical bar. A railing? So this was stairs then. Link carefully found his footing, taking it slow as not to fall down the steep steps, and began to descend because mama didn’t raise no pussy. 

 

The stairs seemed to go on forever, and Link was completely disoriented. His vision would not adjust no matter how much time he spent trying to make out the railing he was gripping so tightly. It was less black if he closed his eyes. This wasn’t natural, this lack of light, there had to be some kind of spell here. It was as if the entire world was devoid of any light. He felt the railing drop away as he took another step down and felt his chest lurch, thinking he was going to fall, but found the ground was level now. He felt around for the wall again and took comfort in feeling the natural stone he had been feeling the way down. So this was a tunnel now. He kept walking, and all at once had to slam his eyes shut as a blinding light began to glow ahead of him. When he managed to open his eyes again, he saw it was still very dark and the light glowed a cool blue. Luminous stones? It made sense, he was pretty far down by now. 

He could see the stone wall around him now, that the ceiling barely scraped over his head, and he suddenly felt very claustrophobic. He began to walk again, faster now that he could actually see his own feet, and the glow began stronger and stronger until the end of the tunnel was in sight. As he finally emerged from the deep tunnel that had taken him here, he looked up above and his jaw dropped. He had seen so much on his journey, had seen so many beautiful and strange places, but this took the cake. He was in an enormous cavern, stalagmites rising around him with luminous stones filling them, and stalactites hanging from the ceiling like lanterns. The entire cavern was filled with water, like some kind of underground lake, except for a stretch of land where he was now. However this was far from the most notable thing here. In front of him was a bridge, a beautifully designed bridge, with lanterns of luminous stone, that led to a large palace in front of him, topped by a tear drop like dome that melded together with the cavern ceiling. A city. 

He had found a goddamn city underneath a swamp. And it certainly wasn’t abandoned or lost to time, the building and bridge were in pristine shape. He found himself approaching the bridge, lost in awe, but was shaken out of it when something sharp grazed his side. Instincts flooded him and he reached for his sword on his back, but was stopped when another pang of sharpness touched his throat and he stopped dead. He looked back forward, careful not to move his head, and found deep intimidating eyes glaring back into his own. Slit eyes. The pupils were not hylian, nore was the iris’s yellow hue. His eyes flicked to his side, panic rising in his chest, and two more sets of yellow eyes met his. Taking in the full situation now, he saw there were three figures with spears pressed to his sides and throat. 

“State your business here.” Shit. He couldn’t move his hands to sign, so he just gave the man the most pleading look he could.  
“Hmph. He won’t speak.”

“Do we bring him to General Amaln?”

“No, no. This is very serious, her majesty will want to see him.” Link felt his arms get yanked back behind him and tied tightly in a rope. This was bad, this was very bad. The guards, no longer threatened by him, rested their grip of their spears and stopped poking him with the sharp pointed ends. As they moved away from him enough for him to see more than their faces, he took in a surprised gasp at the sight of their legs. 

The knees bent oddly, similar to an animal’s legs rather than a humans, and behind those were...tails. Long snake tails beginning at their hips, all different colors and patterns that reminded him of snakes he had seen on his journeys. One of the guards, the woman, had scales beginning at her claw like fingers and climbing up her arm, stopping at her shoulder. He had seen strange people before sure, Kilton was probably the strangest thing he’d seen on his journey before this, and hell he spent most of his time with the zoras which were actual fish people and also had scales. Hell the ones he spent most of his time with were huge, Sidon doubling Link’s height and King Dorephan literally towering over him and his own son. But such a combination, of snake and human mixed together, it was strange. He was also absolutely sure that nobody had ever mentioned a race of snake people underground to him. Surely Sidon would have brought it up at some point, he did say he was coming this way. 

He stood now in the throne room, which the bridge had led directly to in a way that reminded him of Zora’s Domain. Spears once again pressed against his sides, more of them now, to stop him dead in his tracks. He couldn’t try anything now, even if he had wanted to. He instead raised his head to look at who was in the throne, and the woman in it sat forward in surprise, eyes wide, and them grinned in curiosity.

“A hylian, all the way down here? It’s been many centuries since we’ve had a visit from your people.” Her tail was much longer than the others and was adorned in gorgeous silk robes that draped over her chest but revealed her toned stomach. She had incredibly long black hair that looked like an adornment all on its own, and body paint covered her shoulders, stomach and face in circular patterns. Surprisingly, she wore no crown. At her side was another of these snake like people, looking quite similar to her with the same sharp nose and heavily lidded eyes. This one however was a man, dressed only in a band of metal around his chest covered his pecs and a loose cloth that vaguely resembled a skirt covering his privates. His tail was different than her’s however, and not nearly as long. His hair was also black and flowing, reaching below his hips, and Link took note of how the others in the room all had very short hair, some even shaved.   
Before the woman could speak again, the man at her side frowned.

“Don’t you know your place boy? Kneel before her majesty.”

“Hush brother, it’s alright. He seems...special.” She stood, her tail flopping after her onto the floor, and moved over to him with the straightest posture Link had ever seen. She was tall, not quite the height of the tallest zoras, but more closely standing at a similar stature as the gerudo. Definitely taller than Gavar, so that was saying something.

“Your majesty, we don’t know if he can be trusted quite yet-“

“Lower your spears, he’s restrained is he not? He can’t harm me.” The guards reluctantly obliged and stepped back so she could observe their intruder. She moved around him, looking at every inch, and he could feel his heart racing with nerves. He wasn’t afraid of snakes of course, but the snake tail which dragged around him that could tighten at any time and strangle him like a boa constrictor reminded him that this woman was not to be messed with. She observed his back and gasped in delight. At first he was thinking she liked his butt, but then gasped and almost lashed out when she took the sword on his back out of it’s sheathe. The master sword. 

“Calm yourself, I won’t damage it I know it’s worth.” She observed the long blade and sliced it through the air as if testing it as true.

“This is the master sword, is it not?” Link nodded his head, teeth gritted. He wasn’t a fan of her holding it, and she could read that easily, so she placed it back into the sheath to ease his mind, then returned to standing in front of him.

“Guards please untie him, this boy is a guest! This is the goddesses chosen hero, the one the old king spoke of!” She proclaimed in delight, and Link let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as the guards cut the ropes around his wrists. The room was bustling with talk now, and the man still standing near this woman’s throne slithered over quickly to greet him.   
“Please, forgive our earlier hostility. Welcome to Typhi City, I am Prince and Chief General Amaln of the Typhi people, and this is my sister, Queen Heba.” Link bowed his head slightly in respect and Heba returned to her seat.  
“What is your name?”

“Link.” He signed, hands finally free.

“Ah, you don’t speak! My apologies for not understanding your previous silence. We must talk, would you like to dine with us? We have much to discuss.”

Link looked around the room at the faces of the Typhi, all staring in awe at him, and he flushed a bit. This had gone from a threatening, dangerous place he needed to escape from, to the most warm welcome he had received since King Dorephan had seen him.   
As he was led down the long hallway by the royal siblings, he kept expecting some kind of memory to come back to him, but nothing came. He frowned, staring at the walls and architecture, wanting some kind of feeling of recognition like usual, but nothing came. He must have been here before, this was a kingdom after all and he had been Zelda’s knight. 

Had Zelda never been here? He frowned, trying his best to remember the name ‘Typhi’ in his vocabulary, but nothing came up.   
Perhaps these two were older than they seemed, and would know something? The Zoras and Rito aged slowly, hell the Zoras could live hundreds of years and still look in their prime, so this could easily be the case for these people too. He let out a small grunt to let them know he was trying to speak, and they turned to face him so he could sign.

“How old do your people live?”

“What? Well, that’s quite the odd question.” Heba hummed thoughtfully. “I know we live much longer than you hylians. Me and my brother here are turning 400 very soon, but the average lifespan is about 1,450.” Link nodded, this was very similar to the zora. So they definitely were alive before the calamity.  
“Do you remember before the calamity?” Heba frowned and stopped for a moment, and nodded.  
“I assume you don’t. How old are you?”

“Eighteen.” Her jaw dropped, disturbingly it was a bit farther than a Hylian would have just from shock, and he saw her long fang like teeth.  
“Merely eighteen?! You’re so young!”

“Well, I did sleep for a hundred years so does that count for a few more?”

“I don’t think it does, if you are physically unaged.”

“Darn.” He joked and caused Heba to giggle a little. She turned to Amaln.

“Amaln would you go on ahead? I’d like to discuss something with Link.”

“Of course your majesty.” He said it in more of a mocking way and she rolled her eyes, and he slithered down the hall quickly. Link was not going to be able to get used to that. Heba smiled thoughtfully.

“I thought giving you a basic education on my people would help your confusion right now yes?” Link nodded, relieved she understood him so well.  
“We have been isolated for a very long time. By choice, mostly, but if your wondering why you can’t remember us from your previous life, that is because you have never been here and I can assure you of that. We have been in contact with the king and queen before and held very secret meetings with him on incredibly rare occasions so we would know of the world around us, however we try to keep to ourselves. None of the other leaders have been here though, I doubt they know much of our existence. 

I believe the young princess was here once as well, when she was very very young.” She laughed, a bit solemnly. “This is...a difficult tradition to keep up, I won’t lie. We do leave this place, at night. Our people can’t handle sunlight for too long as we developed in the dark, but we leave each night to hunt.” Link frowned.

“I’ve been around this area of hyrule many times and never once seen one of your people.”  
“That is likely because we know how to hide. We’ve been doing it for thousands of years Link, we’re rather talented in stealth despite our size.” Link laughed a bit, but signed another question.  
“Do you not like the isolation?” Heba froze up a little, alarmed by the more personal question, but sighed. She could trust him, she assured herself. He was the hero of hyrule, surely that included her and her people.

“I don’t. When I was a little girl my father taught me about the outside daily, I became very passionate about it and daydreamed of meeting the others. But, this is against our tradition. Opening up would not work with our culture, the people would not be happy and the risk is too great.”  
“Risk?”

“We’re incredibly different than the others, and presentation would be a key role in deciding if they wanted to keep our...more unknown alliance. We still hide because we fear war.” Link couldn’t help but laugh at that idea, but felt immensely bad about it when he saw Heba’s face of true concern.  
“Your majesty-“

“Heba, please.”

“Heba, I personally know all the leaders of hyrule and can assure you that they would be happy to work with you. The idea of some of them declaring war...is laughable.” She smiled slightly.  
“Perhaps we can discuss this more throughly over dinner.” He nodded in agreement, and the two entered the dining hall.


	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link invites the stupid fish man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine in a modern au would send those cringey hallmark cards instead of just text inviting someone to their house

Link had spent a good few days now in Typhi City, learning about their culture, doing tasks for the villagers, and getting to know the royal twins. Heba spent a little good amount of time with him, telling stories of their people but mostly listening to Link’s own. She absolutely adored hyrule and the outside world, it reminded Link of those fairy tales of princesses locked in towers wanting to see the outside world. Link had even spent the previous day babysitting Heba’s egg with Amaln while she was in a meeting. 

It had surprised Link quite greatly to find out she was a mother, as she was seemingly single, but he never pried about it, it wasn’t his business. Now it was his fifth day in the city, and he was on his way to the breakfast hall when a servant girl rushed to his side.   
“Master Link, her majesty would like to speak with you.” He nodded, motioning to indicate he was already on his way there and she politely bowed and stepped out of his path again. 

Wondering what she wanted to talk about, he entered the hall and saw several important members of the typhi court sitting down, waiting. His felt a pang of nerves in his gut and sat down at his usual spot beside Heba and glanced around. He gave her a quizzical look and she smiled, clearly far more nervous than he.  
She cleared her throat. The queen looked around the room then took a breath to speak after Amaln gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I have spoken with the court seer and pondered over this decision for a very long time. Most of you have already been informed and given your opinion on my decision so I ask you respect my choice. As queen of the Typhi people, daughter of the Stone King, (a title Link would have to question later) I would like to announce the first Festival of Din in a century. Not only am I reestablishing this lost celebration which we had stopped to mourn the calamity, I am opening it for the first time in our history to all the leaders of hyrule.” Many members of the court gasped in shock, Link along with them.   
“I would ask Link, true friend of the Typhi and champion of hyrule, to present the invitations to each of the leaders and ask them to send one representative of their people to join us on the night of the festival in exactly one month, 30 days.” She turned to him and smiled hopefully and he of course nodded.

 

“Nobody can complete this task but you, so I thank you greatly for your acceptance.” He nodded, wondering who would accept. The city was buzzing with life after the meal, villagers rushing around decorating and planning for the upcoming festival, and Link was among them packing for his quest. He swung his bag over his shoulder and Amaln smiled at him from the doorway, handing him an odd looking shield with a sharp blade on its exterior. He took it, looking it over in interest.

 

“Thank you Link, my sister hasn’t had such a close and trustworthy friend in a very long time. And to be truthful, neither have I.” Link smiled at the honesty.  
”This is a weapon the king- my father designed himself. You strap it onto your arm and can use it as a shield and it doubles as a sword of sorts. Here.” Amaln helped him strap the weapon onto his arm and Link grinned, enjoying the lightness of the weapon on his arm. He could even dual wield now with this. He signed a thank you, and pulled his sheika slate from his hip. He frowned, it still wasn’t working right so he knew he’d have to leave the swamp before he could warp out of here. 

 

“A question, before you go. What is the order that you intend to send the royals here?” Link blinked at him, then thought to himself.   
“The Zora, then the Gerudo, the Rito, and finally the Goron.” The prince-general nodded.  
“Thank you. We need to do prioritise our research so we can accommodate each race accordingly.” Link proceeded to give some tips on how to make sure the royals were comfortable, the goron would like a hot room, the zora would need a pool of water and lots of ways to keep hydrated, the gerudo would like privacy, and the rito would need some open space so they wouldn’t feel claustrophobic. Amaln took note of these, thanked Link again, and soon the hylian champion was on his way.

 

When he emerged from the swamp his eyes strained at the bright sunlight and he realised why a lifetime down there would make them weak to the light. He opened his sheika slate, selected Zora’s Domain, and was gone in a flash of blue light. Soon he found his footing again in a much damper place, his boots immediately becoming a bit soaked from the water around the shrine, and he made his way up the steps toward Mipha’s statue. He looked around, and spotted many familiar faces and gave a sigh of some relief. It was good to be back. None of the other cities or towns felt quite like home the way the domain did. He saw Bazz, who spotted him as well and walked toward him grinning.

 

“Ah, Master Link! It’s been a few days, how was your journey- what on earth is that?” He stared at the weapon on his arm in awe and Link stifled a giggle when he saw Tidoh not far behind.  
“Hm what is- oh! Link!” Tidoh smiled and patted Link’s head, well tried to, as he was the only adult zora that was smaller than Link but damn he could try and compensate a little. “Prince dumbass is with the king right now, you just missed him.”  
“Actually, I need to speak with Dorephan.” This wasn’t surprising to either of the zora, Link spent a large amount of time with the king and prince, but the firmness in his signing showed he was serious.  
“Yes, right away.” 

 

Bazz led him up the steps, Tidoh parting to head to the market, and Link walked right in. Bazz didn’t need to announce him, never did. Link walked into the hall and the conversation between father and son halted.  
“Ah, Link! We were just talking about you. Good to see you dear friend.” Dorephan chuckled his low rumbling laugh and Sidon rushed to the hylian’s side and picked him up in the usual suffocating hug.  
“My dear friend, it is good to see you!” He said, with his usual wide grin, but then raised his brow upon seeing Link’s expression.  
“Ah, something important then?” Link nodded and turned to the king, and held out the envelope Heba had given him. He took it, it incredibly small in his large hands, and his eyes widened at the sight of the seal.  
“This is...Link where on earth have you been?” Sidon seemed extremely lost as the king opened the envelope and began scanning the letter.

 

“...wow. It has been quite a long time since I’ve received word about the Typhi, and never so directly. I see his daughter wrote this letter.”  
“The Typhi? Father I am a bit confused here.” Sidon was handed the envelope next and his eyes grew wide with shock as he read it.  
“What? I’ve never heard of this people!”  
“Link, how on earth did you find them?” Link explained everything, giving a bit more detail for Sidon who clearly had no idea these people existed and Dorephan laughed and leaned back into his throne.

 

“Well I’ll be damned. A true invitation. Sad that it should come too late for me to go. Their King is a close friend of mine, it’s a pity I won’t be able to see him.” Sidon whirled around to his father.  
“What? But you must go father! This is such a wonderful opportunity, I can watch the domain just fine in your absence.”  
“Unfortunately, I have been there once. When I was very young though, and certainly before these twins you speak of took the throne. I recall them as merely as children. And I know for a fact the tunnel leading into the city is incredibly small.”  
“What about the smooth stone then? You can certainly go freely with that-“  
“Sidon. I think you should go. We need a representative of our people and you are going to be king soon, this is the perfect opportunity to start.” Sidon was taken aback, and he glanced between Link and his father.  
“I...of course father.” He seemed nervous but certainly excited.

 

“Wonderful. Go on and get ready then, I’d like to have a word with Link and you should head out tonight.” Sidon obliged, leaving after giving Link one of his signature grins, but this time lacking the energetic pose. Link turned to the king and raised his hands to speak but Dorephan held his own hand up to silence him.  
“Nothing is wrong, don’t worry about it. I simply had a request of you.” Link tilted his head in confusion but felt a bit nervous when Dorephan grinned, which reminded him a bit of Sidon’s own giant smile.  
“Treat my son well alright?” Link’s face turned bright red which just earned a boisterous laugh from Dorephan that rumbled throughout the hall.


	3. More Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link invites dumb desert baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O jeez chapter titles im so creative arent i hh. Also not gonna lie Gavar is just basically a cool ver of Ganondorf. He’s descended from him in Ocarina of Time and is the one dudebro gerudo thats supposed to be born every 100 years that nintendo decided to retcon

It didn’t take long for Link to arrive in Gerudo Town, unfortunately having to wear that stupid vai outfit to get in again, and at this point he was starting to think Riju made him still wear it just because she found it funny. He smiled through his veil and waved at the familiar faces who he passed as he walked up the steps. Riju, slouched and bored in her far-too-big throne perked up when she saw him walk in, and a smile spread on her face. Bularia on the otherhand just rolled her eyes.

 

“Ah, Link! Long time no see, how’s the questing going?”  
Link said nothing, and simply held out the envelope from Heba. Riju stared at it, baffled, and Bularia took it for her.  
“May I look this over first Chief?”  
“Of course.” Riju peaked over her guard’s shoulder as she read the letter.  
“The Typhi people. Fascinating!” Riju sat back in her chair, ignoring Bularia’s frustration at her peaking.   
“I’ve never heard of this race. Bularia?”  
“I don’t recall much but I do remember your mother mentioning them in the past. Our people have never journeyed there however, it’s too dangerous.”  
“What if you came with me?”  
“We could easily be overwhelmed.”

 

Link stepped forward, signing to reassure they were not the enemy and would not cause any harm.  
“Yes I understand Link,” Bularia began, “but along the way is still quite dangerous. Besides this is quite the risk you’re asking us to take.” Riju groaned and then leaned back on her hand.  
“Link, do you know if this invitation will be offered again in the coming years?”  
“If all goes well, yes.” He signed.  
“Alright, then for now I have an idea. If you won’t allow me to go-“  
“You are too young.”  
“-yes as you’ve stated, then I suppose we’ll need another representative.” A mischievous grin crossed her face and she sat up straight.  
“Brother, come on in.” 

 

Gavar was beside Link in seconds, Link looking around in confusion for just where the hell he’d even come from.  
“Secret entrance. Now, Gavar would you be willing to do me a favor?”  
“What is it?” He seemed incredibly disinterested.  
“I’ve been invited to attend a festival and I cannot attend-“  
“No.”  
“Oh come on!”  
“Absolutely not, you know I hate parties.”  
“Listen, Link would you talk to him about this a little? He never listens to me.” Gavar folded his arms.  
“Not gonna listen to him either.”  
“Gavar, just, shut it for a moment kay?” Link laughed and grabbed Gavar’s arm, and dragged him up the stairs to Riju’s room. He whined and reluctantly followed. Link took off his veil once he was sure nobody would spot him sitting on the bench in front of Riju’s bed, moving a few sand seal plushies aside in doing so, and Gavar leaned against the wall, unwilling to sit down. 

Before Gavar could open his mouth and start arguing again, Link began signing and explaining the situation and the typhi people. Gavar quickly turned from refusal to intrigue, listening without interruption other than the occasional question, pressing him on, and Link knew he’d got him. He talked about the twins and the culture, and soon enough just as he’d expected, Gavar had caved in and was nodding, throwing his cloak over his shoulder and over his head.  
“Alright alright you got me. I do wanna see this place, if not just to hear about their history. Honestly I’m shocked I’ve never heard of them. In the swamp you say? I suppose I’ll need extra boots then...” he mumbled to himself, shoving the few articles of clothing he had into a bag, along with his one nice outfit and an alarming amount of jewellery that Link didn’t know he owned. 

He thought for a moment then handed him the thunder helm and Gavar raised an eyebrow.  
“If you’re going to represent the gerudo people, you should wear this.”  
“It’s hideous but...alright fine.” He took it and put it in the bag along with his other things and drew the string shut. Just as he hauled it over his shoulder he froze for a moment and turned a bit pale.  
“...should a man really be representing the gerudo? I mean we’re a race of women and-“ Link already knew where he was going with this and he stepped forward and put his hand on his arm, and gave him a comforting smile.  
“You aren’t Ganondorf.”  
“I know that but-“  
“Even if they do know the history, they won’t assume you’re like him. Yeah you might be a man but you have to remember this place is still your home, and you were raised along royalty. A responsibility once in a while won’t kill you.” Gavar snorted at the last line but nodded, taking in the rest.  
“...alright. But if they come at me with spears and swords, I’m throwing you under the bus with me.”  
“Deal.” Link spit into his hand and held it out toward him much to Gavar’s displeasure.  
“That’s still disgusting.” But he did the same, grabbing his hand with his usual teasing smirk, and shook it.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some filler fluff and the guests arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what im doing guys

Link landed in the shrine in the glowing city and sighed in relief, finally he had delivered every invite. It had taken him the better part of a week, even with the sheika slate, and he could use a good bath and nights sleep before the party. Speaking of said party, the moment Link entered the city he saw the massive change in attitude. It was decorated to capacity for sure. Paper lanterns hung from the caverns ceiling and all around the city, beautiful golden arches had been put up over the entrance, red and cold seemed to be the theme as cloths and rugs seemed absolutely everywhere. 

 

He waved at the busy typhi as he walked toward the throne room to tell Heba he was back, but was interrupted by a loud voice from behind. Link braced himself for the bone-crushing hug he knew was coming.  
“Link! My dear friend it’s good to see you!” Sidon scooped him up in his arms and squeezed and Link swore he heard his shoulder pop for a moment. He patted the zora prince’s shoulder in a plea to be put down.  
“O-oh, right sorry sorry!” Sidon set him down and patted his head in apology as Link tried to breathe properly again and gave him a thumbs up.  
“Glad you made it here okay.”  
“Yes the journey went just fine, rather boringly so actually. I adore this place though! The Queen and Prince have offered a very warm welcome despite the er, original confusion.” Link tilted his head.  
“Confusion?”  
“Well you told me how sheltered these people were so when I arrived I realised most of them had never seen a zora before.”

 

Oh. Yeah that made sense. A gigantic red shark man barging into your city might illicit a spear or two. Link apologised to Sidon for the miscommunication but he just brushed it off again, reminding him that he’d been very welcome there afterwards. After meeting up with Bazz, who had gotten lost in the market apparently, they headed toward the dining hall together to get a bite to eat. The twins were already there, Heba directing a few typhi on where to angle a rug, and Amaln was rubbing his temples. Clearly this had been going on for a while.  
“Almost there- oh! Link, you’ve returned I see! And good morning Sidon, I hope you slept well. Go on and roll up that rug, we’ll lay it out later.” Amaln looked ready to scream at Heba’s demand but swallowed his words while guests were around. Link offered him an amused smile. 

 

“Oh my god I almost forgot! Sister, might I show Link down to the dungeons?”  
“Oh yes, I forgot about that.” Link raised an eyebrow and Sidon gave him a just as confused shrug. Link waved to the two zora, saying he’d be back in just a few minutes to eat with them, and followed Amaln down the hall and then staircase.   
“Allow me to explain this situation a little. So you see a man arrived claiming to be one of those invited but, well we didn’t have the invitation, saying he didn’t realised he’d need to bring it, and well due to his...well you’ll see.” Link didn’t like how cryptic Amaln was being and it was starting a bit of anxiety in his gut. They got to the dungeons soon, it was shockingly small for a royal jail and held only three cells. Two of which’s doors were wide open, clearly empty. “Go on and look, I don’t believe he’s dangerous right now.” Link stepped toward the bars and his eyes widened in alarm upon seeing...

 

“Gavar?”  
“Hey buddy. Ya know, the amount of times I’ve been put in chains you’d think I’d have some kinda kink for it by now.” Gavar was in his usual outfit, ankles chained to a ball on the floor. He’d clearly been taken care of very well, just also inside of a jail cell. Link snorted and leaned against the bars and turned to Amaln, who looked bewildered.  
“Wait, so he isn’t the Gerudo King?”  
“That’s what I’ve been tellin ya. We don’t even have a monarchy anymore, my little sister is the chief. She’s too young to travel here though.”  
“But- but I’d been told gerudo were all women and-“ Link held a hand up, a weak smile on his face.  
“Every century one man is born. Who you’re thinking of, Ganondorf,” Gavar flinched, “just so happened to be one of these men.” Amaln took a moment for it to sink in then gasped.  
“Oh my gods I am terribly sorry!” He rushed to the cell and unlocked it, fumbling with the keys.  
“It’s all good, you’re forgiven. I’m used to it anyways.” He joked and Link gave him a concerned look. Link would need to make sure he was okay, but now wasn’t the time. After a good ten minutes of Gavar trying to get feeling into his legs again and Amaln apologising profusely, there was a shout from the top of the stairs.

 

“Is everything alright your highness? The Zora Prince asked if you and Master Link were alright, he’s been waiting to eat breakfast.” Gavar laughed a bit and threw a knowing grin at Link, who ignored it and told the maid they’d be up in a moment.

 

It was early in the morning when Heba had woken Link from his sleep. The hylian whined at the noise but rolled off the bed and before he could reach for a shirt to get dressed, Heba handed him a bathrobe and gave a sweet smile. Her hair was messy, she was clearly not ready for the day either, and the bags under her eyes indicated her exhaustion. Link noticed she had no body paint either.   
“Come with me, we can get ready together. All the other guests are busy getting dressed up as well and I thought I’d help you pick out what to wear.” Link smiled and yawned. Heba always seemed to pour a lot of effort into her look so maybe he wouldn’t like like trash like usual. At least whenever he stayed here she helped him get the leaves out of his hair. 

Heba, now in a matching robe stood behind Link, staring at him intently in the full length mirror, and circling him.   
“Your very feminine. I can work with that.”  
“What?”  
“Hmm and I bet blue would look good on you too. What do you have?” Link pointed to a poorly tied bag and Heba rushed over to it and began sifting through.  
“Oh no, no, definitely not, w-what on earth is this one?!” She held up his rubber suit and he laughed and signed that it protected against electricity. The Queen gave Link a skeptical look but kept sifting through.  
“Ooh this looks nice!” Heba held up the top to Link’s vai outfit and his face went pink and he shook his head insistently. He’d rather die than let Gavar tease him again for that, or even worse for Sidon to see him in that. Heba shrugged, not understanding his embarrassment but not pushing it.   
“Well I truly don’t see anything that fits the occasion here. I suppose you’ll just have to borrow something then.” She looked him up and down and blew air into her cheek in a pout.  
“Your very small. Well, I’ll have some servants look for something. For now we can work on the other steps.” Heba hummed and took her hair into her hand and to Link’s shock, pulled it right off and set it down carefully on the table.She giggled at his surprise and ran her hand over her shaved fluff. “We all shave, it’s just convenient. We get our claws caught in hair a lot. But we do wear wigs. Most of the time for special occasions but..”  
“Your the queen.” Heba nodded and picked up a little vial, then poured it into her hands. She rubbed it around, making it bubble up, before scrubbing it into her hair and beginning to hum a bit.  
“Here, it should work on your hair too.” She smiled sweetly and handed Link the bottle. He tugged the ponytail out of his hair and copied her, scrubbing the soap into his scalp and he sighed a bit. It smelled nice, like wood and flowers, and bubbles fluffed up from his hair occasionally and danced in the air. Heba laughed and then retrieved a bucket for them to rinse their hair in, and after their hair was throughout scrubbed and brushed, Heba held up a small box.  
“Now I understand if you would rather not wear this but it is tradition for us Typhi to wear makeup and body paint. The symbols indicate the occasion.” She opened the lid and inside was a sort of paint brush beside a covered tin of black, blue and red paints, among various other cosmetics he was sure he had seen before. Perhaps when he was Zelda’s guard. Link agreed, wanting to be respectful and fit the tradition, and let Heba paint sun like symbols and circles all over his face, shoulders, arms and chest. She rambled on as she applied it to him then himself, then the extra cosmetics, about how they’d kept up the same list of ingredients through thousands of years and the history behind the makeup, and Link felt glad he’d agreed to wearing it. It was clearly very important to them. After the pair was throughly covered and Heba had put her wig back on, she began to help Link put on the clothes he’d been brought followed by jewellery. Heeps and heeps of jewellery. Link knew for a fact that even in his old life he’d never dressed up like this, and when he tried to take a step the golden bracelets and necklaces jingled and Heba smiled softly. His clothes were silk most likely, very breathable but soft. Heba wore a gown of similar cloth, a crimson spill of cloth wrapping around her and hugging tight but bot uncomfortably so till her hips, where they became loose and spilled onto the floor. She had a scarf as well, hung over shoulders and wrapped around her arms so they hung like elegant long sleeves.   
“You look wonderful Link!” Heba cheered in delight and stood beside him in the mirror. “Thank you for humouring me my dear, you see I haven’t been able to have fun with anyone like this in a very long time. I don’t have any women friends who would be willing, Amaln hates this sort of thing and well its-“ she sighed and looked down with a bittersweet smile. “It’s been lonely here.” Link nodded, understanding her struggle. He felt the same way whenever he was on the road and nobody was there to accompany him. Not having the friends to support Link all the way though, only having maybe one or two? That might have broken him on his journey. He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He enjoyed her company quite a bit, she reminded him in many ways of his memories of Zelda when she had opened up to him a bit more. He was glad to have a true friend like her, it felt good to be taken care of a little from time to time. Like a big sister, or a mother. The hylian felt his throat tighten at the thought and stood up from his seat, arms jingling again, and looked himself over in the mirror. Link smiled, feeling a bit of confidence well in his chest and stood up straight.  
“Thank you Heba. I know your stressed and this is a big day but I’ll be here.” The typhi Queen grinned at his response, even a more exaggerated smile seeming gentle on her face despite it’s sharp angles, and they headed out of the room together.


	5. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont even remember tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay im done copy and pasting a thing i wrote months agooo

Music was already playing throughout the hall as Link and Heba entered, and most of the guests were either seated or walking around talking. The room was beautifully decorated, gold edging to just about everything and beautiful red curtains and carpets draped over every surface. Light from luminous stones shimmered all around the hall, most on the walls or in arranged dishes but many guests wore them in their clothes and as Link saw now, one of his necklaces glowed lightly under the darker room as well. In the centre of the room was a large bonfire, one that rose and swirled to the ceiling, and around it were many drums with rounded sticks set on top of them. Most were unused for now but the music being played as everyone got ready was already begun, played by a few drummers and a flutist. Farther out against the walls in a half circle were the tables for the special invitation guests. He spotted Gavar sitting in one of the higher up chairs looking extremely uncomfortable in his attire. And honestly Link couldn’t blame him, the room was hot and that outfit clung to him like it had been suction cupped to his chest. He wore a dark cloak over his shoulders as well, and the thunder helm set beside him on the table where his not yet filled plate was. Yunobo, his only decoration being body paint, was stiff as a rock (no pun intended) as two typhi women bombarded him with questions, leaning over the table curiously. Teba was making what appeared to be some attempt at socialising while in a surprisingly dressy robe covered in soft fabrics and feathers, and by far the most dressed up person in the room besides the royal twins was Sidon, who wore the most ridiculous amount of jewellery Link had ever seen, all of it silver with sapphires embedded in them. Even the zora sapphire hung around his neck, and Link knew what at least that one meant to zora culture so clearly this was a big deal to him. He was speaking with what appeared to be someone higher class in typhi city, perhaps a council member of some sort? Link gave Sidon a wave as he walked by, who’s face turned as red as his scales, and then sat beside Gavar to maybe help him calm down a bit.  
“Warm?”  
“Fucking dying.” Link laughed and patted his shoulder then blinked in surprise. Jesus christ he even had armoured shoulders.  
“Where’d you even get this?”  
“Only traditional male outfit Riju could find. Something similar to what the men would wear when they had the tradition of being king.” Link nodded, seeing his friend’s eyes immediately darken at the thought of his ancestor.  
“Try to have fun tonight okay? Don’t let this dumb outfit distract you. This is an amazing opportunity.” Gavar smiled a bit at Link’s words and nodded just slightly.  
“I’m tired of all the looks these girls keep giving me. Kinda wish I could have brought Keeka.”  
“The invitation allowed a plus one.”  
“Goddamnit this is why I really need to learn how to actually read hylian properly.” Link snorted but his laughter was preemptively cut off by a clawed hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Amaln, who was dressed in loose silky pants and a tight form fitting half-top that honestly seemed a lot like what he’d normally wear over his pecs regardless of occasion. Over the top was more silky robes but these were thinner and didn’t cover his whole chest, and just wrapped around like a sash. He was also wearing a lot of body paint and jewels, but had a three dots under one of his eyes that Link noticed Heba’s own markings mirrored.   
“Are you enjoying yourself?” Link nodded but noted how relaxed Amaln seemed, especially when compared to his behaviour during more official business as general or prince. Instead a smile lit up his face that made Link question if he’d already started drinking, and his body language was looser and more light.   
“I do hope you enjoy the first dance. My sister worked very hard on it and I can see she’s nervous.” Well that was interesting. The Queen performing for her people and royal guests? That was certainly an interesting tradition.   
“Who will she be dancing with?”  
“With? Oh no, Typhi dance is about self. She will be dancing alone, but her rhythms will dance with us all. Thats the silly tradition anyways. Contact during dances tends to have more touchy meanings, like a close friendship or romantic relationship. But the first dance, that’s for everybody.” Link raised his hands to ask a question, when Sidon sat down in the seat next to him and the other guests also began taking their seats. The hylian spotted the centre seat, presumably Heba’s, was not filled by her but instead a large egg, it’s shell painted in decorative patterns and gentle swaddled in many red and black cloths, and it sat in a fancy red cushion. He smiled a bit upon seeing the egg he’d spent time babysitting before, and wondered if it would hatch soon. Link also noticed how Sidon’s chair had very clearly been newly made, as it was more than twice the size of his own to accommodate for the zora prince’s size. Sidon whispered to him, leaning over and not taking his eyes off the bonfire as a hush fell over the room and the main floor was cleared out.  
“I do believe it’s starting. You look quite nice by the way, although one should expect no less from the hero of-“   
A loud bang rumbled through the room and silenced every voice in the room. Many typhi, now stationed at their drums began banging in a steady rhythm, defining the beat which bounced around the walls. The beat of the drums was intense enough that Link could feel it resonating in his chest.

Heba could feel it, she’d done it before. But it had been 100 years. She stood in front of the bonfire, blood pumping behind her ears as she stared at the waiting guests. It felt so new yet so familiar, especially when she stared at her seat where her egg now sat, when her father sat there so long ago. She swallowed hard, memories rushing to her.

 

Heba giggled as she watched her father rush across the bridge toward his old friends. She and her brother peeked at them from afar, listening in. They know how excited their father was to see his friends, especially Dorephan. He’d been talking about the visit nonstop for the past few days.   
A man even taller than their father with odd fish like qualities scooped the typhi king up in a hug so tight they could hear his back crack and they winced.   
“Zal, it’s good to see you old friend!”  
“Y-yes good to see you as well! You’ve gotten very tall!”  
“Dorephan you’re crushing the poor man.”   
“Oh, my apologies.” Dorephan bellowed a laugh and dropped Zalyptus, who rubbed his achy back and chuckled with him before turning to King Rhoam.  
“Oh my, and who’s this?” He knelt down and gave a sweet smile to the girl who clung to the king’s hand and she squeaked and hid behind him.  
“Ah, this is my daughter Princess Zelda.”  
“I see. It is good to meet you Princess.” Zalyptus offered a bow but even on his knees and lowering himself he still towered above the tiny princess. He stood up once more and Dorephan put a hand on his shoulder.  
“How are yours?”  
“Ah, quite well. Speaking of that I have a favor to ask about my child, Amala.” The three kings talked as they walked up the bridge together, Rhoam feeling short beside his friends for the first time in quite a while. The topic lingered for a while on their children, Dorephan bragging about his daughter Mipha’s accomplishments and how quickly his boy Sidon was growing and Rhoam going on and on about his girl Zelda’s intelligence. Heba spotted the young princess and dragged her brother over to the three men. The twins offered a deep bow and Dorephan chuckled and shook his head.  
“Really now, I believe we’re past that kiddos.” He gave the same bone shattering hug to typhi prince and princess and they yelped under the large zora man.   
“You two have grown quite a bit!”  
“Your one to talk.”  
“Still a wise cracker huh Amala- Amaln.” He corrected himself quickly, remembering Zalyptus’s request. “That’s good. Keeps you on your toes.” He laughed and set the two down. Heba leaned down to look at the little princess Zelda and smiled.  
“We could take her for a bit if you’d like to get ready for the performance. Her hair looks so fluffy, I’d love to braid it!” She smiled at the smaller girl and held her hand out, and Zelda seemed shy but felt a good warm energy from the older princess and accepted her hand.  
“Alright, sounds good then. You go on then, we have a lot of catching up to do.” Dorephan grinned and swung an arm over Zalyptus’s shoulder, and went to do the same to Rhoam but upon seeing his face thought better of it. He was definitely colder than the other two. Dorephan and Zalyptus were as close as two friends could be, almost like brothers. The three kings walked further into the city while Heba led Zelda and Amaln away to her quarters to get dressed up.

 

Heba was shaking, the gazes of all three kings and many members of the consul on her, and all the typhi people watched. She caught little Zelda’s delighted smile and felt a bit of tension fall from her shoulders and she took in a deep breath. She could do this.

 

Heba stepped forward, head breaking away from her memories, and began to dance. Every footstep, every curl of her fingers and flick of her wrists, every shift in her hips was so precise and her body felt so tense. She knew she needed to loosen up. The bells on her ankles and wrists jingled as she swirled her hips and took steps, she saw her guests staring at her and she made eye contact with Link and felt a bit of the weight on her shoulders ease up. She smiled at him and as Amaln’s deep, but rich voice began to fill the cavern she let her body direct her and her mind close down. The drums beat, the flute whistled, and her brother sang loud and beautifully. She was always impressed with how well he could project, especially with his vocal restrictions. She saw Prince Sidon and for a moment thought perhaps Dorephan sat there once again like he had 100 years before with his father, but she knew better when she saw the bright crimson instead of navy blue. Perhaps someday, when this battle was over and won, she could dance like her father wanted her to. She could dance for little zelda again. She felt the tenseness fade away, the weight rising away from her, and she let herself dance and twirl and sway her hips, her jewellery jingled and became an instrument along with the drums. She smiled wide, she could do this. The fire crackled behind her and fuelled her passionate dance, and Amaln’s voice grew stronger and louder. He had gained confidence from her as well as she had him. They sang and danced in perfect sync, the tempo rising and adrenaline pumping through the Queen and her brother Prince’s veins, before the finale and the bright fire grew from a powerful orange to bursting into a radiant red that matched all the red curtains and carpets and robes, and Heba stopped, her chest rising and falling quickly to draw in breath and body now glistening with sweat. Amaln’s voice ended with her moves and the room was silent for just a moment before erupting into thunderous applause.


End file.
